


my heart beats only for you

by argenttmccall



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, So much fluff it'll give you cavaties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenttmccall/pseuds/argenttmccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two am and they're singing love songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart beats only for you

It’s been a very weird week for them, what with a new baby and all. 

Or maybe it only seems weird due to the lack of sleep they’ve been dealing with. The world had gotten this sort of fuzzy edge at around the third day after they’d brought little Mire home from the hospital. Well regardless, they’ve been dealing with weird for most of their lives already. What’s a bit more between them eh?

It’s two am and Kimiko is listening to Raimundo sing their daughter to sleep. They’ve been together for a hell of a long time, and she knows that he can sing. Like that one time back when they had just started dating and had gotten into an argument over something so _stupid_ \--and really that’s how it always is-- and she had furiously stormed off. A couple of hours later, Rai had shown up outside her window with a guitar and that gleam in his eye that she knew that he knew that she couldn’t resist. 

So yeah, she knows he can sing. But _this_ right here...it’s different. 

He’s not merely singing, he’s _crooning_ to her with a soft smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that Kimiko’s only seen since the first time he got to hold their baby. She’s sitting in the rocking chair with an afghan wrapped around her and bunny slippers on her feet; he’s wearing some random t-shirt that’s older than God and what she thinks is a pair of her maternity sweats --wow, he really must be too tired to give a damn anymore-- and she’s falling in love all over again. 

The world’s gone fuzzy, Kimiko smells like a combination of that sweet baby soft smell and spit-up milk, sleep has become a foreign concept at this point in time, and the man that she loves with everything she has is singing a love song to the one person they’d both move Heaven and Earth for. 

And she doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry so she opts to sing along to the beat of their love song.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love these two so much.
> 
> also posted on my tumblr page!


End file.
